Soupir
by Rin Relative
Summary: La séquelle de 'Murmure'... Encore une fois, yaoi LloydKratos et yuri dans ce chapitre. Le même soir, Kratos ne rentre toujours pas et Colette demande à le voir...


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan DaL **

**GENRE : Romance, One-Shot séquelle de 'Murmure'. Encore une à deux séquelles sont prévues… Enfin, si j'ai de l'inspiration…**

**RATING : G, je fais un break de surenchère des ratings….-.;**

**WARNINGS : SPOILERS, yaoi inceste, et yuri pour ce chapitre… Qui ? Nan vous verrez vous-même ! Donc du Lloyd/Kratos et surprise !**

**DEDICACE : A Lord Ma, Alia Zanetsu, Joshuarrizonte (thanks for your review ! You can do it in english if you want, I'll understand !) ,Krysta, Ryuken Sagara que je remercie vivement pour leurs chaleureuses reviews… Mici tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà la séquelle juste pour vous !**

**-**

**SOUPIR **

**-**

Lloyd soupira. Kratos tardait décidément ce soir…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lloyd poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin !

- « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Colette assez désemparée, à la grande déception de Lloyd. Elle sursauta quand elle aperçut seulement le garçon dans la pièce, et son regard se fixa sur le lit vide de Kratos.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Colette ? » demanda Lloyd, intrigué par l'attitude étrange de son amie.

- « Kratos n'est pas rentré? Il devrait pourtant être là, à cette heure… Je… Je voulais lui parler… Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre ! A demain Lloyd ! » répondit son amie.

- « A demain, » dit-il, inquiet.

Colette avait raison ; Kratos rentrait toujours avant le coucher du soleil. Or, la nuit était déjà tombée… Et que pouvait-elle bien vouloir au mercenaire ? Si c'était… Pour les mêmes raisons que Lloyd, sans qu'il ait jamais rien remarqué?

- « Ca devient compliqué tout ça… » soupira-t-il.

Bon. Une chose à la fois. Tout d'abord, il en avait assez de rester passif à l'attendre, alors il allait le rechercher. Il n'avait qu'a prétexter que Colette voulait lui parler… Mais… Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Lloyd décida d'aller vérifier si Kratos n'était effectivement pas rentré à l'auberge, en commençant par fouiller les cuisines.

-

Les cuisines étaient vides. Enfin, vide… Tout est relatif.

Lloyd contourna le buffet sans bruit…

- « Haha ! Je t'ai eu ! »

L'attrapé sursauta, et s'étouffa avec les sablés qu'il dévorait en cachette. C'était Génis, recouvert de miettes.

- « Wahou… » siffla Lloyd.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là? »

Génis avala le gâteau avec lequel il était en train de s'étouffer.

- « Reuh… Reuh… »

- « Ca va ? »

- « Ca… Reuh… Irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur ! »

- « Désolé… »

- « Pas grave… Tu peux juste éviter de le répéter à Raine, s'il-te-plaît ? Elle trouve que je me goinfre suffisamment comme ça… »

Devant l'air dépité de son ami pris sur le fait, Lloyd eut envie d'en rajouter une couche.

- « Et donc tu t'empiffres en cachette ? PROFESSEUR ! »

- « Tais-toi Lloyd par pitié! » supplia Génis.

L'escrimeur céda devant les yeux de chien battu de son ami.

- « D'accord, mais… A une condition ! »

- « Laquelle ? » demanda Génis, méfiant.

- « Sais-tu où est Kratos ? »

Génis ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- « Vous avez tous une obsession avec Kratos en ce moment ! Colette m'a posé la même question il n'y a pas cinq minutes ! »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

- « Que je n'en savais rien, pourquoi ? »

- « Et la vérité maintenant ? »

- « Lloyd ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ! »

- « Je plaisante ! Ne le prends pas si mal, voyons ! »

Génis le fixa d'un regard noir, aussi Lloyd préféra cesser ses plaisanteries et détourner la conversation.

- « Bon, tu n'as pas une toute petite idée d'où il pourrait être ? »

- « Puisque je te dis que je NON ! Tu n'as qu'a aller le chercher toi-même, en VILLE ! »

- « Merci du conseil ! Tu vois que tu as des bonnes idées quand tu veux ! A plus, Génis ! »

Et Lloyd quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui son ami fulminant seul avec ses gâteaux secs.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le mercenaire…

-

- « Désolé mon garçon, je n'ai vu aucune personne ressemblant à ta description. »

- « Merci quand même… »

C'était au moins le trentième passant qu'il interrogeait… Toutes les réponses étaient soit négatives soit menant à de fausses pistes.

- « La barbe ! J'abandonne ! » grommela Lloyd sans s'exécuter. Au contraire, il se dirigea vers le bar dans l'intention de rafraîchir son gosier desséché avant de reprendre ses interrogatoires.

La serveuse s'approcha de lui alors qu'il vidait cul-sec son troisième verre de sirop.

- « Excusez-moi… Ne seriez-vous pas le garçon qui recherchait un homme aux cheveux brun-rouge appartenant au groupe de l'Elue ? »

Lloyd manqua de recracher son sirop. La description correspondait parfaitement cette fois…

- « Si, c'est moi ! Vous l'avez vu ? »

- « Eh bien… »

- « Que s'est-il passé? »

- « Il s'est arrêté par ici, et… euh… »

- « Et ensuite ? Dites-le moi ! »

- « Il…euh… Il est rentré à l'auberge. »

Lloyd se sentit stupide d'un coup. Il aurait dû rester là-bas à l'attendre, au lieu de le rechercher comme un idiot…

Il remercia la serveuse et quitta le bar. Pour couronner le tout, il faisait nuit noire à présent…

-

Il croisa Génis, débarrassé de ses miettes, dans l'entrée.

- « Kratos est rentré? » demanda-t-il.

- « Il est en haut, dans la chambre. »

Lloyd ne répondit rien et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier le séparant de sa chambre. Cependant, mû par un étrange pressentiment, il ne rentra pas tout de suite dans la pièce et se colla contre le mur à côté de la porte entrebâillée juste suffisamment pour voir la scène.

Kratos lui tournait le dos, debout devant une Colette installée sur le lit et regardant tout sauf le mercenaire.

- « Alors ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

- « Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Manifestement, Lloyd atterrissait au beau milieu de la conversation. De quoi parlaient-ils donc ? Il n'y comprenait rien…

- « Tu ne sais pas ? »

- « No… Non. »

- « Tu es sûre de toi pourtant ? »

L'Elue ne répondit rien.

- « Colette ! »

Elle détourna le regard.

- « Es-tu sûre de toi ? »

- « Oui, je le suis, » répondit-elle faiblement.

« Je… Je suis amoureuse d'elle. »

- « Et donc, je répète, que comptes-tu faire ? »

- « Mais… Mais, Kratos ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je la connais à peine, Sheena ! »

De toute son existence, c'était la première fois que Lloyd voyait son amie perdre patience à ce point. Mais Kratos continua, implacable :

- « Si tu la connais à peine, comment peux-tu dire l'aimer ? »

- « Je l'aime c'est tout. Est-ce que c'est une si mauvaise chose ? »

Apparemment, Colette venait de poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur. Kratos, soudainement radouci, prit son temps pour répondre.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Même entre personnes du même sexe… Tu l'aimes, c'est suffisant non ? »

- « Si, tu as raison. » renifla Colette.

- « Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de le lui avouer ? »

- « Je… J'ai peur d'être rejetée. Mais tu as raison, » enchaîna-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

« Mieux vaut tout tenter que de ne rien faire du tout. Merci, Kratos, tu es toujours de bon conseil. Je… Je vais me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

- « Bonne nuit, Elue… »

Lloyd redescendit en quatrième vitesse sur l'escalier et fit mine de monter les marches quand elle sortit de la chambre. Il salua, et entra dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

- « Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Kratos, l'air de rien.

- « Je pourrais te retourner la question, » répliqua le mercenaire, imperturbable.

- « Tu ne rentrais pas, alors je suis allé te chercher ! »

- « J'étais en ville. »

Point.

Kratos ne rouvrit pas la bouche et se dévêtit promptement pour se glisser entre les draps. Cette conversation, en plus d'une journée longue et dure, semblait l'avoir totalement épuisé.

Lloys l'imita, son regard fixé sur l'épaule droite du mercenaire dont le bandage avait été fraîchement refait… Il était donc allé chez le médecin…

Il s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance et s'étendit sur le lit alors que le mercenaire éteignait la lumière.

Le silence s'attarda dans la pièce alors que la respiration de Kratos se faisait plus profonde et régulière…

Un sourire crispé…

- « Un jour, il faudra que je te dise… »

Mais ce soupir se perdit sans atteindre la conscience du dormeur.

-

**Et voilà, fini… J'espère que la suite vous a plu… Avec encore au moins une séquelle si inspiration suffisante. Comme toujours, les reviews sont très appréciées !**

**Donc encore une fois à la prochaine…**

**Ma-chan la FeFolle**


End file.
